


The meeting

by StandforAnarchy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Schlattbur - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Brat, Dominance, Gay Sex, Insults, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Moaning, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, President Schlatt, Sadism, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Suit Kink, Table Sex, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), degredation, exiled Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandforAnarchy/pseuds/StandforAnarchy
Summary: Takes place when JSchlatt was President and Wilbur was exiled, completely ignores all minors, and no mention of other characters.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 108





	The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note: some of the buildup may be incorrect so just ignore any errors I make and go along with it :).

After losing the election and being exiled, Wilbur had been laying low, trying not to draw any attention to himself, especially none that would tip off Schlatt. They had little to no communication with each other since - that was until Wilbur received a letter, Wil could instantly recognise his hand writing in a heart beat.  
Dear Wilbur Soot, the White House demands your presence to discuss the future of your livelihood, effective immediately.  
-President Jschlatt  
Even through paper, Wilbur could hear his voice repeating the words, Schlatts spiteful yet incredibly sexy tone stating every syllable. He knew he had to go, he shouldn’t but he had to. 

Wilbur walked into the meeting room, almost ashamed that he had let himself go against his better judgement, but he wasn’t about to show that. He held his chin up high and faced his enemy. Schlatt was stood at the front, facing away from Wilbur then turned slowly.  
“Wilbur, thank you for coming. sit.”  
He asked.  
“What do you want, Jschlatt.” Wilbur responded, refusing his order.  
“Well, I brought you here today to discuss...” Wilbur was trying his best to focus but all he could focus on was how Schlatt’s suit fitted, how the jacket was undone, revealing a perfect white shirt, buttoned fully and a red tie. Wilbur found his thoughts running wild.  
Fuck.  
“Excuse me?” Suddenly, Schlatt snapped Wil out of his day dreaming. He realised he had actually said that out loud.  
“D-doesn’t matter, just tell me the short story of what you want.” He Struggled to say.  
“I... miss you.” Wilbur was taken back by Schlatts declaration and took a minute to process. Sure, they were secretly hooking up during the election process, but that was just hate sex, nothing more.  
“What the fuck??? You’re the one who exiled me just because I lost some silly election, you screwed everything up!” Wilbur yelled.  
“Oh yeah? You wanna raise your voice at me? Maybe I should just fuck you right here right now.” Schlatt yelled back, louder and getting closer to him.  
“Well maybe you should!” He screamed, causing a bitter silence. Schlatt got closer and closer until Wilbur had no choice but to start walking backwards, he was backed up in front of a chair, to which Schlatt swiftly smacked his hands down onto Wilbur’s thighs, pushing him down into the chair and kissing him. Wilbur grabbing onto his lovers neck and then began undoing his tie until Schlatt grabbed his hand pushing it back down to his hip and undid his own tie. He pulled back from Wil and grabbed his wrists, tying them together.  
“You are such a fucking whore.” He groaned in Wilburs ear as he sucked on his neck, causing a trail of red marks. Schlatt then pulled Wilbur up by the tie around his wrists and Brought him into his chest, pulling his clothes off and throwing them down. He then yanked on the tie and pulled Wilbur down to his knees. He ripped his own shirt off, and unbuckles his belt, all while Wilbur watched, desperate to taste him.  
“Fuck, J-“ was all Wil could get out before being choked by Schlatts dick, bobbing up and as far down as he could go.  
“Good boy.” He validated.  
“Get up.” Schlatt commanded, followed by  
“Now bend over the table.” Wilbur did what he was told and struggled to his feet, before turning over and before he could let himself bend, schlatt pushed his head down onto the table, causing Wilbur to wince.  
“Remember, if it’s too much, you can tell me to stop and I will.” Schlatt reminded him, worried for a second. That concern faded when he pulled down Wilbur’s underwear and pushed two fingers in. Wil moaned with every movement inside of him,  
“P-please, Schlatt, I’m ready” Wil asked, completely lying through his teeth but he wanted the pain.  
“As you wish, baby.”  
“Don’t call me th-“ and finally, before he could object to the name, Schlatt pushed himself inside of Wilbur, slamming in, making Wil shriek, which honestly was a turn on for Schlatt. He continued to pump inside of him, each enjoying every second of pleasure. Schlatt reached around Wilbur and began pumping his dick with his own hand. He sped up his pace, now he, himself was moaning and groaning with every pump along with Wilbur. He used his other hand to muffle the noise he was creating, allowing Wil to also bite down on his fingers. They were both so close.  
“What do you say?” Schlatt asked.  
“Please can I cum?” Wilbur replied.  
“Not yet.” Schlatt himself was so close but he wanted to make sure it was at the same time. After what felt like hours of pure happiness,  
“N-now” they both released on command, panting for breath, swimming in ecstasy. 

Once they both were able to regain themselves and move, Schlatt helped Wilbur free his wrists from the incredibly tight bounds, leaving purple and red bruises all over. At last he was free and they both got dressed, Wilbur fixing his hair and Jschlatt trying to straighten his collar, failing miserably.  
“Here, let me help you with that.” Wilbur offered, then began fumbling with the button and tie, that was just cutting off the circulation to his hands a moment ago.  
“There. Now, what did I come here for again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just incase you’re wondering, this ignores all minors because I don’t feel comfortable writing them in or even mentioning their names whilst writing smut, hope you enjoyed <3.


End file.
